


独占【公光】【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 5.3后光♀和芝诺斯永结同心前提下的婚外情预警：本篇包含3P，射尿，失禁，婚外情，OOC，总之是有点腹黑的猫咪，点开就看8K+七夕快乐【不一定】文
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 公光 - Relationship, 芝诺光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	独占【公光】【芝诺光】

热闹的酒馆里，光有些坐立不安，她一个人坐在角落捧着酒杯发呆，时不时的变换姿势，好像第七天堂的凳子让她觉得不太舒适，但是她也没有离开这个位置起身去加入那些狂欢的人们，只是放空了表情有一搭没一搭的喝着手里的酒。  
水晶公就是这时候来的…算了，还是依着他的想法叫他古拉哈提亚吧，这只红色的猫魅喝得都快走不动路了，浓郁的酒气熏得光眯起了眼睛，在对方快要倒到自己身上的时候抬起手微微用力扶上了另一边的椅子。  
他看起来醉得快要倒下，但是又不想在心爱的英雄面前失了仪态，勉强用手撑住了下巴，半倚在吧台上，一刻不错神的盯着光，这专注的神态甚至让她觉得有些不好意思起来。  
“您一整晚都是一个人，没有参与庆祝活动呢，是最近太累了吗。”他和光保持着一定的距离，但是尾巴好像不经意似的轻轻勾上了光坐着的凳子其中一条腿，毛茸茸的尾巴尖还在轻微摇晃。  
“不，只是昨天睡得有点晚今天没什么精神，抱歉，让你为难了吗？”这本应该是大家庆祝古拉哈提亚加入拂晓的接风宴会，就连雅修特拉都在那堆人里一同喝了好几杯，光这样的行为的确是有些扎眼了，她又抿了一口酒来掩饰自己的不自在。  
这一抬手，某个闪闪发光的环状物品瞬间映入了猫魅的眼帘，甚至逼退了几分醉意，但是他很快又调整过来，换了个姿势趴在桌上眯着眼睛看向光。  
“倒也没有，”他的语调飘飘忽忽的，明显是喝多了的状态，“只是怕你觉得有些闷了，要不要出去走走？”  
不合群的模样都被主人抓住了，光当然不好拒绝，只是这只猫喝成了这样，脚步也乱七八糟的，不得不令人担忧他是否真的能好好走到门外。善良的英雄叹了口气，上前抬手托住了他的臂弯，避免这只醉猫走着走着就摔出去，丧灵钟的石板路可不是什么好相与的。  
他们在微凉的夜风中缓慢移动，醉了酒的古拉哈提亚东倒西歪，被人托着手臂也不安分，光不由得换了个姿势半搂着他防止一不留神人就滚到不知道哪个角落里去。被抱着的猫手舞足蹈的开始说话，絮絮叨叨的讲着他们过去的事情，又说起在雷克兰德自己一个人的战斗，讲到兴奋处甚至还拉起光的手，说要带她去自己新买的房子参观，保证布置得和观星室后面那个房间差得远了，是超级舒适的装修。  
在雷克兰德大多数的事情都是光没听过的，身为水晶公的猫也不会主动告诉她，以至于听到后面她有些心疼猫魅，在他突如其来的新房参观邀请的时候也由着他去了。  
主要还是担心这家伙喝多了一个人在家里没人照顾。光有些无奈的叹了口气，随着他一同传送。  
一进到房里就是铺天盖地的毛茸茸，沙发都软得让人能陷进去，仿佛是冰冷坚硬的水晶塔住的太久了，这只猫魅走向了另一个极端。  
光阻止了醉鬼试图给她倒茶的举动，主动在房里参观。不得不说单身男人能保持得如此整洁还算是不错了，她正想转头夸一夸这家伙，没想到古拉哈提亚贴得这么近，直接撞到了他的肩膀下方，本来就站不稳的猫魅向后倒去，连带着下意识抓着他的光一同倒进了毛茸茸的地毯里。  
虽然大家都是同伴，但是这样的距离还是太亲密了。光正想从古拉哈提亚的怀里爬起来，又被猫魅环起的手扣在了怀里。  
“好像，还没和您拥抱过，英雄阁下，您就当我是酒后胡言乱语，让我抱一会可以吗。”他磕磕巴巴的说出这段话，仿佛用尽了所有的勇气，又怕光拒绝他，手上也不敢多用力，只是搭在她的背上轻轻按着。与此同时，一股子奇妙的，从来没在光身上闻到过的气味窜进了猫魅的鼻腔，联想到之前看到过的东西，不太愉快的感觉从心底翻涌了上来，就像被入侵了领地的野生动物，浑身肌肉都绷了起来。  
被搂在怀里的光看不到他的表情，只当是他太紧张了，虽然他们现在的姿势有些奇怪，但是没想太多的英雄伸手垫到了他的身后搂住他并询问道：“这样就可以了吗？”  
“当然，当然可以了。”古拉哈提亚的手都有些抖，逐渐收紧了手臂，把下巴抵在光的头顶，莫名其妙问了一句，“我也可以，对不对？”  
“什么？”光以为是问可不可以抱她，心想和醉鬼说话真的要重复多次才行，只得又说了一次，“当然可以。”  
“那我也可以，喜欢英雄阁下吧。”他的语调里带上了说不出的快乐，甚至用尾巴圈住了光的腰，“我可以和英雄阁下在一起吗。”  
突如其来的告白让光的大脑一片空白，得不到回应的猫魅只得把毛茸茸的脑袋往她的颈窝里蹭，被蹭得滑落的羽织下露出了星星点点的吻痕，看这些东西不太顺眼的猫顺从了自己的想法，覆上唇舌舔了上去。  
带着些倒刺的舌头舔上去几乎把光惊得跳起来，但是古拉哈提亚好像预料到了这点，手臂收紧把她锁在了怀里。  
“我也可以吧？”他轻轻的舔了两口之后抬起头用鼻子亲昵的蹭了蹭光再次询问道，“我想呆在光身边，想和光一起去冒险，我想一直陪着光。”  
他的眼睛湿漉漉的，本来就鲜红的颜色配上微微向下塌的耳朵，小心翼翼的看她的反应，似乎是怕光拒绝他，显得整个人都可怜巴巴的。几乎没有人能拒绝这样的猫，光也不例外。之前喝下去的那些酒也在这时候来作怪，一股脑的涌上来，搅得脑子一片混沌，张了张嘴发现自己没法说出拒绝的字眼，只能放弃了想要起来的想法自暴自弃的趴在猫魅的怀里。这样的放任被古拉哈提亚当做是默认，要不是尾巴还缠在光的腰上，几乎都要像那些犬科动物一般欢快的甩了起来。  
他先是小心的舔着光的嘴唇，然后不太熟练的探进去，就像猫咪喝水一样一下下舔着，倒刺勾得人不太舒服。这样生涩的反应倒是让光来了劲，决定要教会这个百岁老人些什么，主动回应了他。但这明显是一步错棋，某个不能明说的物体在这样的纠缠过后几乎是弹起来的，它苏醒之后就这么耀武扬威的顶着光的小腹，按照他们这样紧贴的姿势让人想不注意都难。猫也觉得不舒服，遵从本能用下身难耐的蹭着身上的光，蹭得人心头火起后又翻身把她压在了身下。  
本就穿着清凉的英雄在这番动作下衣衫凌乱，大半的乳房都跳了出来，上面还有不知道谁留下的吻痕和牙印，又被猫魅认真的覆盖了一层上去。他好像在用唇舌绘制法阵一般认真的吸吮，但是显然比前一位留下印子的家伙轻柔多了，在这样亲昵的触碰下光甚至发了一层薄汗，整个人也软倒在了地毯上。那些亲吻经过乳尖，经过女人紧实的小腹，湿漉漉的来到了底裤附近，此时光才像想起了什么似的试图阻止他，却被古拉哈提亚按着，不太客气的用牙齿解开了系带的内裤。  
单薄的布料上一片狼藉，甚至还有凝固的精块，下体也有些红肿，配着方才情动溢出的液体在不太明亮的灯光下如同饱满的甜点。  
光整个人都像被火灼烧一般滚烫。  
出门前芝诺斯非要按着她来一次，还把东西射了进去，这家伙的时长和他的活成反比，以至于差点害得她赶不上这次的接风宴，为了赶路光也就没来得及去清理身体里的这些东西，没想到现在全被猫魅发现了，简直让人无地自容。  
“别看了…”光几乎是从牙缝中逼出这些话的，她试图起身想要去一趟浴室，“让我去清洗一下吧。”  
但是古拉哈提亚又怎么会让她离开自己的身边，他生怕这是英雄想出的逃离他身边的方式，装作听不懂的模样凑近了那片红肿的皮肤。湿热的鼻息喷在上面，让光下意识的缩了缩，这样的行为也激起了猫魅那点不能明说的欲望，他不再迟疑，张开嘴舔了上去。带着小倒刺的舌头给予了敏感点极大的刺激，要不是光及时捂住了嘴，几乎都要叫出声来，被闷在手心下的闷哼声仿佛给了猫魅鼓励，他试图向里面攻去，舌头所过之处都仔细的清扫内壁上的痕迹，也不在意那些腥咸的味道，全盘接收。  
又湿又软的东西在体内活动，神仙都会被逼疯，光只能在承受不了的时候低声哼了几声，她感到体内空虚，暴露在空气中的身体也渴望触碰，手有些颤抖的覆上了在她下身作怪的猫魅脑袋。古拉哈提亚的下半张脸被蹭得一塌糊涂，还有可疑的水渍，他顺从的把脑袋放在光的手里蹭了蹭，灵活的舌头还圈住光的手指舔了两下。  
这反而不像猫的习性了，他从指间一路诚恳的亲吻到光的锁骨，眼中闪过一丝挣扎后还是捧起了光的脸落下亲吻。这一切的举动都是在光的默许下进行的，英雄回应了这个亲吻，仿佛打开了什么开关似的，接下来的一切都变得热烈而又理所应当。古拉哈提亚的学习能力极强，或许用在这件事上有些浪费了，但是他在摸清光身上的敏感点之后不遗余力的去刺激它们。直到光在他的手上达到了第一次高潮，整个人轻微喘着气眼神涣散的看着他的时候，才像得到了什么批准似的掀起了衣摆，露出涨红坚硬已经溢出不少前液的性器。他还记得光的下身还不太舒服，凉丝丝的治疗魔法缓解了那些摩擦后的肿胀后，诚恳的亲吻了光的额头缓慢推进。  
异物入侵的感觉太折磨人了，想起下午的疼痛光下意识的夹紧了双腿，骤然缩紧的内壁紧紧包裹上了古拉哈提亚的性器，上面那些细小的倒刺凸起无死角的碾上了光的肉穴，两人都为这样的刺激而倒吸冷气，随后光手脚并用的缠上猫魅的上身试图缓解这样的快感，却没反应过来这样会让他们更加贴近。长期使用弓箭的手臂手忙脚乱的将她抱起，由于体重的原因性器又进入得更深，猫魅爽快得整条尾巴都绷直了，腰部不自觉的开始小幅度抽送，从没有尝试过和猫魅做爱的光被这样奇特的性器肏得浑身发红，几乎要发出泣音。  
她混沌的大脑里有些挣扎，又情不自禁的被拉入情欲的旋涡去回应古拉哈提亚，察觉到配合的猫加大了抽送的力度，他近乎本能的晓得如何抚慰英雄，带着茧子的指尖碾压乳头，又埋首进她的颈窝处舔吻，让对方软成了一团依靠在他身上后又痛痛快快的挺进射出精液。  
“想洗澡吗，光。”猫魅还不愿意从光的身体里出来，就这么让她坐在自己的腿上，还没有完全软化的性器埋在温暖的肉穴内实在是让他不想离开。被肏得晕乎乎的英雄迷迷糊糊的应了一声，伴随着失重感和衣物剥落的凉意，猫魅的性器在前进的过程中再次勃起填满了她的身体，连同上面的小刺不轻不重的磨蹭光的敏感处。  
她觉得自己就快要不行了，接连的高潮让她叫不出声音来，只能无力的哼哼表达自己的快乐，她结实的长腿环上了猫魅的腰部，然后被毛绒的尾巴圈住，等到他们进入浴室的时候光已经软得站不住，只能勉强扶住冰凉的墙壁等着古拉哈提亚帮她打开淋浴的喷头。  
光的身体在温暖的灯光下一览无遗，她的身材均称，但是皮肤上布满了细细碎碎的伤疤有些破坏美感，肩膀上还有一道几乎能把她整个人劈开的巨大伤痕。这些都是她这一路走过来的见证，光是看着就硬得更加厉害的猫魅实在是忍不住在打开花洒的同时猛的向前顶去，倒刺快速磨蹭过甬道又疼又爽得光向下滑落，彻底张开的性器顶端仿佛有无数的小勾子在进出的同时恋恋不舍的勾住她的软肉，受不了这样刺激的光只能向后坐在了猫魅的身上，对方散开的红色中长发扫得肩膀痒痒的，更加深入的性器让她无力的张了张嘴想要说些什么，就被古拉哈提亚的亲吻堵了回去。  
他变得有些疯狂，水汽蒸腾的浴室加快了血液的循环，那些酒精仿佛同时冲进了脑子里让他失去理智，一边用甜蜜的声音叫着光的名字，一边下身不客气的进出，直到射出的时候将性器死死地抵在光的身体深处，仿佛这样做怀里的英雄就能怀上他的猫崽子似的。  
多次高潮再加上醉酒，光终于在这次性爱结束后软绵绵的倒在古拉哈提亚的怀里昏睡了过去，平静下来的猫魅为她整理了头发，拔出性器，却又被某个金属环刺到了眼睛，仿佛做了什么决定似的，他低头轻轻咬住了光的肩膀，没有软化的性器缓缓的往光的体内注入了某些比精液还要高温的液体。或许是因为喝多了酒，那些东西又烫又多，直到光的身体都装不住，淅淅沥沥的溢了出来，让她不太自在的哼哼之后，古拉哈提亚才像是醒悟过来似的退了出来，再轻柔的按压光的腹部让她排出那些有些腥燥的液体后仔细为她清洗了身体。  
宿醉的感觉实在是不好，第二天起来古拉哈提亚的脑子都是昏的，虽然他清楚的意识到自己昨天都做了什么，但是醒来的时候还是有种被黑玫瑰迎面击中的空白感。昨天…对英雄阁下做了那样的事情吗。他下意识往被子里缩了缩，触碰到光不着片缕的身子，又忍不住伸出手去把她拥进怀里。这一切对他来说有种不真实感，再次用尾巴圈上了光的腰，猫的下身已经硬起来，但他仿佛没有意识到似的，力图不吵醒光的情况下尽力和她贴紧。  
英雄身上全都是他的气味，昨天那令人讨厌的气息已经被冲刷得淡不可闻。好心情的猫魅埋头在光的发丝里嗅了嗅之后打算继续拥着心爱的英雄睡去，但是被他抵着的光却好像意识到了什么似的醒来了，她被抵着臀缝的性器顶得有些尴尬，特别是意识到自己下体也有些湿润，猫魅性器顶端的液体缓慢溢出，打湿了腿间一小块皮肤，就着这样的润滑，性器推进到了腿心，略有些高温的柱状物摩擦着光的阴蒂，令她无意识的夹紧，猫魅意会到了之后小幅度的抽送着，随着身体的兴奋，越来越多的液体溢出方便了他的动作，最后在腿间射出的时候被子里的两个人都有些气喘。  
高潮过后的理智回笼让她不知道该怎么去面对古拉哈提亚，轻轻挣开了环在身上的手臂打算起身洗漱，猫魅此刻醒着这个事实彼此心知肚明，但最后他还是顺从的松开了力道让光离开。  
浴室里杂乱的水声如同光的心一般，她不知道自己这样是对是错，面对古拉哈提亚的示爱居然也有些心动的感觉。不知所措的英雄无意识的咬着唇瓣走神，以至于围着浴巾走出来的时候被坐在客厅的芝诺斯给吓了一跳。加雷马人好像知道发生了什么，就凭他精确的找到这间房子里，光都无法骗自己，但是他好像一点都没有看着爱人在自己面前出轨的愤怒又或者是别的什么情绪，如同往常一般走上前来低头亲吻她，然后把她整个人都拢在了怀里。  
“你见到我不觉得开心吗，我心爱的挚友，”他好像知道光在想些什么，用下巴抵着她的头顶，让人趴在自己的怀里之后坐在了沙发上，“还是你在担心我不允许你养宠物？”  
他这莫名其妙的一句话却让光奇异的理解了，皇子认为古拉哈提亚只是宠物一样的存在，并不值得他分心。  
“不，不是，”光一向不喜欢找借口，她打算对爱人摊牌，“我只是…我不想拒绝他。”  
啊，原来是这样。皇子有些好笑的看着局促的妻子，他的太子妃似乎不知道怎么描述，此刻正在皱着眉头思考如何组织语言说出这种她两边都放不开的想法。  
“那么，你要怎样收买我呢。”他好整以暇地向后靠去，等着这个他唯一在意的女人做决定，“要分享爱人，我总得得到一些报酬。”  
说完他不经意的看向楼梯的拐角处，他妻子新养的小猫正站在那安静的听着，但是陷入了思考的光并没有发觉这点，虽然他并不介意光的身边有别人，但是总是得让她安心才是，毕竟他们才是世界上仅此一对的同类。  
“既然你不知道，不如交给我来选择？”他低下头用唇瓣触碰光的耳廓，帮着她解开已经有些松松垮垮的浴巾，身下的巨物微微勃起顶着光的腿根。  
这实在是有些大，光为他解开腰带的时候下意识的咽了口口水，芝诺斯的身材在加雷马人中都算得上高大，更别说和英雄的身材做对比了，每次吞下这个东西都十分费力，再加上芝诺斯之前也没有别的经验，技术十分不过关，有时候胀痛还是大于快感的。  
光沉思了一会，从他的腿上下来，半跪在地毯上，捧起那根沉甸甸的东西小心的先含进了一个头部。要做至少先润滑一下吧，这么想着，被迎面扑来的雄性气息冲得脸色绯红的英雄缩紧了口腔活动着舌头，吞咽不下的口水顺着柱身滑落，被她偏过头咗回口中咽下然后再继续之前的步骤。  
这口活实在称不上好，但是皇子却不介意，他鼓励性的将手插入光的发丝里轻轻用力，腥咸的液体混着口水随着吞咽不断的落入她的肚子里，无端的泛起一阵燥热，让光不太自在的晃了晃身子。  
这一切都落在古拉哈提亚的眼中，他本来是听到声音想出来看看，没想到会是这样香艳的一幕，加雷马人手上那明显是一对的戒指让他觉得不可置信，甚至觉得英雄是被威胁，被强迫的，但是他们之间亲密的氛围又做不得假，在看到浑身赤裸的英雄背对着他为芝诺斯口交的时候甚至惊恐的发现自己身体里的欲望也在燃烧。  
他顺从自己的想法从拐角处走了出来。他喜欢英雄，英雄阁下也接受了他，那么现在她有了欲望，他出面帮助她也是理所应当的。衣服也没穿的猫魅就这么顶着已经竖起的性器悄无声息的走了出来。  
他的脚步轻盈，沉浸在欲望里的光直到被拉开了双腿才意识到他的到来，惊得差点跳起来。古拉哈提亚的手指灵活的叩开了紧闭的软肉，就着液体的润滑很是轻易的探进了光的肉穴内，甚至还搅出了暧昧的水声，强烈的刺激让光几乎忘了自己在做什么，无意识的小口舔着芝诺斯的性器，难耐的扭着腰，不知道事情怎么会变成这样。  
芝诺斯好像对这样的状况接受良好，猫魅的敌意对他来说不痛不痒，甚至还很中意光沉浸在欲望中的模样，帮她把落下来的发丝勾到耳后。英雄身后的猫魅已经不满足用手，他还记得光昨晚有多热情，稍微使劲抬起她的腰后换上了舌头，这次她真的没有力气支撑自己了，上身勉强挂在芝诺斯的腿间，贴着他的性器剧烈喘息，湿热的气息喷在加雷马人的器官上让它又膨胀了些许，被主人拿在手中在光的嘴唇上来回蹭动仿佛在涂唇膏，引得她的下身更加泛滥。  
古拉哈提亚当着芝诺斯的面进入光的时候几乎是有些愤怒的，但是也不知道自己在生什么气，他的确是晚来一步，英雄阁下会有爱人是理所应当的，只能把这情绪归咎于错过的这段时间。他一开始撞得太狠，快速的摩擦让光下意识的向前扑去，被反应很快的猫魅捞了回来，干脆抱进怀里把她的腿架在自己的手上，在加雷马人面前露出被肏得水光粼粼的下身。  
事态发展到现在每一步都超出了光的意料，她本来也不太会拒绝人，更别说拒绝喜欢的人，以至于被夹在两个爱人之间感到害怕又有些期待。  
芝诺斯的爱抚总是带着些疼痛的，但是那样的疼痛却也更加磨人，他不知轻重的留下痕迹，手里还揉捏着光的乳尖，被上下夹击的英雄向下滑落，因为重力又吞进更多来自猫魅的性器，磨得她只能发出甜蜜的呻吟。古拉哈提亚的技巧很好，虽然只有过一次经验，但是已经能很好的去找到光的敏感处侍弄它们，肏得光几乎都无暇回应芝诺斯，被顶得向前扑去的时候也只能趴在他的怀里眼神朦胧的望着皇子。  
这稍微让人感到了一丝危机。  
加雷马人看着挚友在猫魅的身下甜蜜的呻吟后达到了高潮，她的小宠物也一副到了极限的模样，恶劣地托着汗湿的光分开了她古拉哈提亚，吸紧的性器分离的时候还能听到轻微的“啵”声。被强制性终止了射精的猫魅不太满意的望着芝诺斯，又贴上去亲吻光的背脊。  
她整个人如同从水里捞出来一样，发丝狼狈的沾在脸上，面色潮红，眼里还填满了情欲，顺着芝诺斯的力道撑着他的胸膛坐在男人的小腹上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着不行了让她休息会。但是等待了许久的加雷马人可没打算就这么轻易放过她，掐着她的腰对上了自己的性器，缓慢的向下压去。被撑开的饱胀感和空气被挤出去的噗叽声让光有些惊恐。  
“太大了，太大了芝诺斯，让我缓缓，别再进来了…呜！”她试图求饶，又被不容拒绝的钉入，她几乎是尖叫着泄出来的，庞然大物顶出了微微凸起的痕迹，大脑都空白了一瞬间，眼前闪过密密麻麻的斑点后才被大力的冲撞拉回了现实。完全被肏开的穴肉很是顺畅的接纳了加雷马人非人的性器，高潮过后的身子再次被启动，无死角的碾压带来的快感甚至让光觉得恐惧，无意识的落下泪来有被不知道是谁给吻去。  
被冷落的古拉哈提亚也不觉得无趣，他似乎找到了新的目标，亲吻光的后腰同时手指就着淫液轻柔的在后穴打转推入一个指节，在里面摸索着。隔着被撑得薄薄的粘膜，芝诺斯感觉到了那些触碰，但是他似乎想给光一个教训，让她记住这次招惹人的举动得有多大胆，在她回过神来的时候又凑上去亲吻她，吸取肺部多余的空气，把人弄得七荤八素的，直到猫魅扩张好了之后才放过她。  
菊穴里的异物感传入大脑的时候，古拉哈提亚已经进入了一半，菊穴周围的褶皱被撑开，两个男人把她的体内撑得满满当当，甚至还能感受到对方的性器，等到猫魅的欲望完全进入的时候光实在是受不住，挤压的感觉让她失去了对自己的掌控，饱胀的膀胱再也经不住刺激，温暖的液体冲了出来淋在芝诺斯的小腹上，彻底解决了的光恍惚意识到了什么捂着眼落下泪来。  
“居然被男人肏尿了，”被动承受的芝诺斯到不觉得如何，他包容光的一切，拉下她的手亲吻已经哭红了的眼睛，“可真是个野蛮人啊，挚友。”  
他被哭得接不上气的女人一抽一抽的吸得很是爽快，还向上顶弄了两下，打断了她吸气的节奏。  
后方的古拉哈提亚也有些不知所措的停下了自己的动作，小心的把脑袋搁在光的颈窝去观察她的反应，他的下身被包裹得几乎要爆炸，但是又担心光的态度，只觉得自己是昏了头才这样做，试图退出这温暖的地方。  
肠道内的摩擦让光下意识的发出了呻吟，芝诺斯意味深长的看了她一眼后阻止道：“别停，你的英雄阁下估计还很喜欢呢，你说是吗，挚友。”  
随着他的询问和性器的搅弄，光又发出了更加甜蜜的声音，无意识的伸手捉住了古拉哈提亚的尾巴，似乎是在邀请，原本摇摆不定的猫魅此刻才彻底解开了对自己的束缚，配合着芝诺斯的节奏取悦自己心爱的英雄。  
等到一切的情事都平息，三个人泡在古拉哈提亚家里的温泉里，红发的猫魅细心的给光清理着身体，高强度的性爱让她的身下一片狼藉，比昨天还要肿胀，加雷马人撑开的穴肉可怜巴巴的吐露着精液，然后被猫魅小心的勾出那些混杂在一起的液体。  
芝诺斯靠在另一边打瞌睡，他本想自己上手，却被猫魅用他不够细致的理由抢了工作，只能看着挚友趴在别人怀里屁股对着他露出鲜红肿胀的穴口。胀痛感让光十分不适的哼哼，然后面上落下两个来自猫魅的安抚性亲吻。猫一边检查小声的和光抱怨着芝诺斯技术太差里面都磨肿了，惹得加雷马人眼神不善的望过来，累得不行的光在他怀里哼哼唧唧的应着，结果另一边的芝诺斯还嘴道：“至少比你那眼睛都看不清的东西要好。”  
百岁老猫也来了劲和他吵嘴。  
“我从没有让英雄阁下受过伤，你那不值一提的技术多折磨人你不知道吗？”  
“哈，小到看不到当然不会磨伤人了。”  
加雷马人嗤笑，两个为了男人的尊严争辩起来的家伙完全忘了一开始是怎么吵起来的，缩到一旁的光头疼不已，小心的离了水试图回房间里休息。  
“挚友！”  
“英雄阁下！”  
两人不约而同的叫住了她，异口同声的询问道。  
“你觉得谁的比较好？”  
警觉的英雄突然感觉到了危机，这种时候选谁都不好，她尴尬的笑了笑说道：“我突然有些头晕，不如我们下次再讨论这个问题？”  
说完她难得做了逃兵夺门而出，她有预感，接下来的生活会各种意义上的不再平静了。


End file.
